1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness arranged on an underfloor at a ground side of a floor panel of a vehicle, and to a wiring structure of the wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A later-described Patent Document 1 discloses a wiring structure of a wiring harness used in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. Hereinafter an embodiment of the conventional wiring harness will be explained with reference to FIG. 4.
In FIG. 4, a hybrid vehicle 1 includes a cabin 6 having a driver's seat 3, an assistant driver's seat 4, and a rear seat 5 behind an engine room 2. An engine 7, a motor, 8, and an inverter 9 are mounted on an engine room 2. A motor cable 10 connects the motor 8 with the inverter 9. One end of a wiring harness 11 is connected to the inverter 9. The other end of the wiring harness 11 is connected to a battery 12 (battery pack) interposed between the driver's seat 3 and the assistant driver's seat 4 in the cabin 6.
The wiring harness 11 is composed of two high-voltage cables 13, and a terminal 14 is provided at an end of each high-voltage cable 13. The terminal 14 is fixed to a terminal block 15 provided at a rear of the battery 12 (or a junction block interposed between the terminal 14 and the battery 12) with a bolt 16. The wiring harness 11 is arranged on an underfloor at a ground side of a floor panel 17, and guided into the cabin 6 from a through-hole 18 of the floor panel 17. The through-hole 18 is open at a rear of the battery, and the wiring harness 11 guided into the cabin 6 is bent forward.
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, 2007-290616
According to the conventional technique, there is a problem that the workability of arranging the wiring harness 11 is decreased because it is necessary to sequentially operate to insert the other end of the wiring harness 11 into the through-hole 18 of the floor panel 17 and to bent the wiring harness 11 after the insertion of the wiring harness 11. Further, according to the conventional technique, because the high-voltage cable 13 composing the wiring harness 11 is thick, there is a problem that the bending operation is not easy.
Further, according to the conventional technique, because the wiring harness 11 is guided into the cabin 6, there is a problem that the whole length of the wiring harness 11 becomes long, and a cost of the wiring harness 11 is increased. Further, according to the conventional technique, because the wiring harness 11 is guided into the cabin 6, then bended forward, there is a problem that a space S1 for receiving the bending part is needed. To save the space S1 makes a problem that a foot space of a crew member sitting on the rear seat 5 becomes narrower.
Further, according to the conventional technique, when the thick wiring harness 11 which is hard to be bent is bent from the underfloor to the through-hole 18, the wiring harness 11 is separated away from the floor panel 17 at least near the through-hole 18, and a space S2 is generated at the underfloor side. Therefore, there is a problem that damage may occur because the wiring harness 11 is disposed close to the ground.
Further, according to the conventional technique, when the space S2 is made smaller, because the wiring harness 11 should be bent, the through-hole 18 of the floor panel 17 should be relatively larger. Therefore, there is a problem that a waterproof structure should be larger, and there is a problem that a cost of the larger waterproof structure is increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wiring harness and a method of providing a wiring structure of the wiring harness which is able to increase workability, save space, and reduce cost, and able to provide a low-profile arrangement.